Snippets
by BoxingBunny
Summary: Short previews of the stories listed in my poll. Have a quick read, make your choice, and go vote! Thank you, everyone! -This will be removed once the poll is closed-


AN: This is my boredom at work. I still can't decide which story to stick with and work on after I finish 'Why Guys Like Girls' so I'm going to tease you guys a little. Yes…I'm evil…horribly so. These are snippets from each of the stories listed in the poll on my profile. Have fun getting an idea of how things will go and then go vote if you haven't done so already! (And this isn't writer block or anything, it's just getting late and I want to do something literary related without really making my brain do work xD)

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of character from any series mentioned here.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

From: _Roses Among Thorns_ (Inuyasha/Wallflower; Kagome/Ranmaru)

The residents of the Nakahara mansion were sitting down to lunch when their ever-radiant landlady, Ms. Nakahara, came walking into the room. "Hello my dears!" She called in a joy-filled tone. "I have exciting news for all of you."

"Yeah, what is it?" Kyouhei grumbled as he begrudgingly set his fork down to pay attention.

"I've found my newest love! I'll actually be leaving with him shortly, but I wanted to let you all know that while we're away his heir will be staying here as well. I want all of you to be especially nice to her! I'm sure you remember how hard it is to move into a new home with complete strangers."

"His "heir"?" Kyouhei questioned. "Why don't you just say that you want us to babysit his kid?" The others nodded their heads as they waited to hear the answer.

"That's quite simple you silly boy," she said with a knowing smile. "That's because she's not his daughter."  
The boys were practically dancing with joy. This girl may just be the answer to all of their problems! She was the picture-perfect example of a young lady. With flawless skin and hair and a trim figure, she carried herself with pride and gently clutched her small handbag with both hands in front of her as she made pleasant conversation with a charming smile. Maybe Sunako will learn a few things after all.  
**  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

From: _The Ouran Hostess_ (Inuyasha/Ouran Host Club; Kagome/?)

While everyone else seemed to be able to enjoy a club, Kagome found herself utterly alone and bored at the extravagant school. It was a fairly long walk to her house, but she enjoyed the nature and fresh air that she was able to take in on the way.

It was spring and the flowers were starting to bloom around campus. One of the things that she like about attending Ouran was the open spaces and beautiful plant life that reminded her of the cleaner days of the Feudal Era.

Her strolls home were usually calm and relaxing, but today Kagome spied something new that obviously didn't belong. Two young men who definitely weren't Ouran students were blocking her path.

She stopped in her tracks and locked eyes with one of the boys as he nudged his friend and smirked in her direction. Whether it was her intuition or just common sense that told her to get away from the two, she didn't know. But she decided to listen to whatever it was.

-----

Yes, things were going quite well today with the Host Club.

That is until a distressed, feminine cry echoed its way through the trees and caused everyone to stop what they were doing in slight shock. This certainly wasn't a normal occurrence and it immediately put not only the guests on edge but the club members as well.

Kyouya, knowing to keep a level head for the sake of the girls present, calmly called out, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori…" as he nodded in the direction that the scream had originated from. The three took that as their cue to go make sure everything was okay while the others wrapped things up with their guests early.

The three made their way through the trees carefully as they looked for any sign of the girl who had screamed. After a few minutes they were able to hear the low voices of two unfamiliar males.

"So what should we do now? She's out cold and won't be waking up anytime soon. I don't know about you, but I don't see the fun in it unless they're awake," one of them said.

With a frustrated sigh his companion answered, "I don't give a damn! But there's no way that nobody heard her scream, so hurry up and decide: take her or leave her?!"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

From: _Time After Time_ (Inuyasha/Naruto; Kagome/Gaara)

Kagome hadn't been in Sunagakure for very long. It had been less than a week ago that she'd been allowed to enter the desert city as a temporary resident and procured a small room at a hostel of sorts. But now she was beginning to wonder just how much longer she should remain there. She'd hoped that she could make a little money through odd-jobs like she usually did in the villages she passed through, but this city was beginning to unnerve her.

The night air was cool as she walked the relatively empty streets. But she almost dropped the groceries she was carrying when she heard a scream from a couple of streets over.

-----

"My going back in time changed something. I have no idea if I was meant to be there or if the jewel was meant to break, but somewhere along the way we met someone…saved someone…killed someone that altered the future that I knew. I try not to think about it too much because, really, what good would it do? I'm here now and nothing is going to change that or the past. I don't know what the future holds, but I have no doubt that I'll be there to see it. I had a hand in changing the future I knew into the current world around us, and the jewel has charged me with taking care of a world I helped create."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

From: _Blue Eyes_ (Inuyasha/YuYu Hakusho; Kurama/Kagome/Hiei)

"You finished the dishes a couple of minutes ago, Kagome," he pointed out.

Looking around to find a clean kitchen, Kagome gave an embarrassed laugh as she turned back to her friends and said, "I must have been pretty far gone that time, huh guys?"

The four men looked between each other before turning their attention back to the fidgeting miko. "Are you alright, Kagome?" Kuwabara asked. "You're not acting like yourself."

Kagome immediately began waving her hands in front of her. "No, no, no! I'm fine! Absolutely nothing the matter with this girl. Nope…no siree!"

A few more suspicious looks and Kagome knew that her act wasn't fooling anyone. So with a sigh and a tired smile she conceded, "It's just the usual guys. You know…wedding season coming up, people wanting to reserve the shrine grounds for ceremonies and parties, general upkeep around the house and shrine, getting dumped again, checking in on Souta and Mama—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait…what?!" Yusuke interrupted. "You mean that asshole dumped you?? Already? It's only been…what…two weeks? Where'd you say he lived again? I think I need to drop in for a visit."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as Kuwabara joined in on Yusuke's surrogate big brother tirade. She was so preoccupied with the two loud-mouths that she didn't even notice the relieved and slightly hopeful looks that passed over Kurama and Hiei's faces.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

From: _Best Friend_ (Inuyasha/YuYu Hakusho; Kagome/Kurama)

For years they had been practically inseparable, but then began attending different middle schools. They had tried to stay in touch but it was during that time that he had started working as one of Koenma's Spirit Detectives and was often gone. He heard that Kagome had also pretty much dropped off the face of the planet for the better part of two years.

-----

"Goodbye, Kagome," he responded before they ended the call so that they could each finish their last minute preparations.

Kagome looked down at what she was wearing and sighed. Thinking that they were just going to be sitting around Kurama's living room until dawn she had just thrown on a pair of track pants and an old t-shirt. That certainly wasn't going to do! It was time to turn to her trusty "closet of wonders" as she called it…mostly because it was a wonder in and of itself that she was able to fit so many clothes into the small space.

Luckily all she had to do to her hair was pull it down from its ponytail and brush it out some, but she was stumped on what to wear. She didn't want it to be too much, but she still wanted to look nice.

Kagome sighed…it was just too much work being a girl sometimes, time-traveling priestess or not.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

From: _Learning to Live Again_ (Inuyasha/Godchild; Kagome/Cain)

"Rin?" Kagome called as she continued to search through the expansive gardens at the Cromwell estate. _'Why did I take this job??'_ She thought with an exasperated sigh. She was getting far too old for days like this. A couple of more years and she'd be celebrating her 360th birthday! But with her aging paused at eighteen, she thought that she looked pretty good for her age.

-----

Kagome watched the young, blonde girl stroll through the butterfly-filled garden with Rukia and Rin as she turned to speak with Lord Cromwell. "I'm sorry, but who is the young lady with your daughter and my student?"

"Ah, that would be Miss Merryweather. It was some time ago that her older brother, who has been her caretaker, was involved in a serious accident. Everyone thought that my young nephew was lost to this world until he was found very nearly at death's door. He requested that she be sent away for a while and that he would send for her when he was healthy and able. That was several months ago now and neither she nor I have received word on his condition since."

Kagome could see that despite her cordial smiles, the girl now known as Miss Merryweather seemed tired and would occasionally look around as though she were waiting on something…or someone.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

From: _Twenty Questions_ (Inuyasha/YuYu Hakusho; Kagome/Kurama)

A soft rapping at the front door snapped Kagome's attention away from the videogame that she was playing with her brother. As she stood to answer the call she also shoved Souta a little at his victory taunts.

"Coming!" She called as another short series of knocks echoed through the house. Upon opening the door, her vision swam with splashes of crimson and emerald.

-----

Kurama watched as Kagome offered her freshly bought ice cream cone to the sniffling boy on the ground as she helped him to his feet and checked his lightly skinned knees. This person was supposed to be in possession of a power great enough to alter life and destroy the gates between the three worlds?

A part of him wanted to scoff at the idea as she turned and gave him a cheery wave before standing and dusting off her knees. No matter how kind a person could seem, he knew that everyone had their dark side. And if the power of the Shikon was as easily swayed as he'd been led to believe, then it was up to him to find the shadow that lurked in Kagome Higurashi's heart.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

From: _Rainbow Veins_ (Naruto; Sakura/Lee)

She used to be easily excitable and passionate about everything she threw herself into. But now she couldn't bring herself to care about much except for accomplishing her daily duties, and even that was out of obligation. Everything in her world seemed fuzzy around the edges and colorless. She no longer smiled when she heard children laughing and playing in the street or stopped to smell the different flowers at Ino's family flower shop when she passed by.

Sakura looked over to a training field that she knew should be bright and full of life considering that spring was making its transition into summer. But her eyes and mind only allowed her to see what could be compared to an old and faded photograph taken decades ago.

-----

"I was just on my way home as well. It would be my pleasure to escort you back to your home," he offered with a kind smile. That was another thing about Lee—he was always a gentleman, at least where she was concerned.

"That's okay; I don't want to be any trouble. The rain should let up soon and I'll be able to go home then."

"Don't be silly, it would be my pleasure!" Lee corrected enthusiastically. "Come, we never see each other anymore. This will be a wonderful chance to catch up with one another," he said as he extended a hand to help Sakura to her feet.

With a small smile and a gentle shake of her head, Sakura grasped Lee's offered hand and he hoisted her to her feet. She would never understand where Lee got all of his energy or enthusiasm for even the smallest things, but she had to admit that it was slightly refreshing.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

From: _Summer Boy_ (Inuyasha/YuYu Hakusho; Kagome/Kurama)

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there was a refreshing sea breeze, the waters were clear, and there were girls constantly following him with their eyes. Okay, maybe the last part wasn't all that wonderful, but it could hardly be ignored. It was annoying, but not nearly as annoying as Youko's constant pestering to return their lusty looks.

_'We'll be here for another week. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to meet a girl on this trip. We wouldn't be dating or anything, so there wouldn't be any pressure to reveal the nature of my being. It would probably be more like a series of "hook ups" than anything else,'_ the avatar thought as he continued to follow after his friends at a leisurely pace.

_'This plan gets my approval, Red.'_

Kurama wanted to roll his eyes at his demonic counterpart. _'Of course it does, Youko. I could suggest having sex with a fichus and you would say "I'll try anything once." I think I can manage this without your input.'_

Youko mentally glared at his host. _'Just to set the record straight, I would not say that. Plants are to be used for fighting, not fu—"_

-----

The two men blushed lightly and cleared their throats as they tried to look away from the cleavage that they were unwittingly presented with. "Yeah, we're good," the mumbled together.

She beamed at them before standing straight once more. "That's good to hear! I don't care if my towel and book get a little sandy. It's just sand, right?"

Kurama watched as she licked her ice cream a few times where it was starting to melt and run down the sides of the cone. The pink liquid blended with the color of her tongue and Kurama thought that strawberry ice cream never looked more appetizing. He was pulled back to reality when she began to speak again. "So are you guys here on vacation too?"

Yusuke jumped in before Kurama could open his mouth. "Yeah, we finally got some time off from work and wanted to make the best of it! Damn toddler's been working us to death."

As the last words left Yusuke's mouth, Kurama was already trying to come up with an excuse to cover calling their boss a toddler. But oddly enough he didn't have to use it because the woman they were talking to didn't even seem to notice. "It is nice to get away sometimes, isn't it? I was supposed to come here with some friends, but things came up and they all ended up bailing on me. You know, I was just about to pack up here and go get some lunch. Since you were on this part of the beach, I'm assuming that we're staying at the same resort. Would you guys like to join me? Eating alone is no fun."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: And there they are. Little excerpts from mainly just first chapters and maybe a couple of places where I'd written ahead a little. Again, I know I'm evil. Don't hate me. I'll get a good bit of writing done once things settle down. I'm taking time off from classes because I'm in the middle of a horrendous move that is taking much longer than it should. Wish me luck guys and don't forget to go vote! I need to know what to work on! Thanks!!!


End file.
